


Green Eyes

by Nerdicorn_the_shipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Castiel's POV, M/M, Poetry, Spoilers for Episode: s15e18 Despair, major character death refers to cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdicorn_the_shipper/pseuds/Nerdicorn_the_shipper
Summary: A poem about Castiel's feelings for Dean
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Green Eyes

His eyes are green

And Cas grips him on the shoulder

And raises him from hell

The angels congratulate him

On a job well done

Give him a new mission

But all Cas can think about

Are eyes of emerald green

His soul is radiant 

It lights up a room

It’s a shame humans can’t see souls

Because all would marvel at its beauty

Cas thinks he would betray all of heaven 

For that soul 

And he does

He rebels over and over again

For the Winchesters

For Dean Winchester

He dies and comes back

Becomes human and feels pain

And he wonders

Is this what love feels like?

Castiel has always cared too much

And now he’s fallen in love with a human

His best friend

Cass started falling the moment he saw those eyes

When he gripped him tight

And raised him from perdition

But Dean...

Dean loves him too

But not in the way Cas wants

(At least, that’s what he believes)

So he says one last goodbye

And he says

“You changed me, Dean.”

And he says

“I love you.”

And he saves Dean’s life


End file.
